SOMOS UNO
by bacyncada
Summary: Ian sorprende a wanda de una manera inesperada...


**SOMOS UNO**

Llovia fuera de nuestra caverna, ya irían cuanto? Dos? Tres meses de lluvias? No lo se con exactitud. Las expediciones no han ido muy bien. La ultima vez que Sali, kyle se salio de control y tuvimos que amarrarlo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, pero eso no basto, Jared e Ian le amenazaron con enviar a sol a otro planeta en uno de los criotanques si no sabia comportarse afuera.

La desesperación por no poder conseguir buenas cosas los estaba volviendo locos a todos. Incluso el salón de juegos, ahora nuestra alcoba temporal, se volvia desesperante, la pelota que Jared había traido la ultima vez se había roto cuanto choco contra un filo de las rocas, lo único que teníamos era un viejo mazo de cartas que ya no era nada divertido…

Que te pasa Wanda?- me dijo Ian- estas más pensativa de lo normal.

Nada.- respondi- es solo que…

Que…?

No te aburre esta situación como a los demás?

Tu estas aburrida?- sus ojos color zafiro me miraban como si quisiera que me riera de un chiste bueno.

Pues no tanto… me preocupo por los demás. Por Jamie más que nada.

Jamie ya no es un niño Wanda, deja que Melanie se ocupe de él…

-él también es mi hermanito Ian!- le replique y.. oh no… lo estaba intentando gritar.- lo siento, pero creo que si me desespera un poco el encierro..

Se quedo en silencio mirándome un rato que se me hizo eterno. Luego finalmente hablo.

Descuida- me dijo- pronto dejara de llover y volveremos a salir y nuestras misiones serán exitosas.

Como sabes que van a serlo?

Por que me asegurare de q kyle no vaya a una nuevamente

Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil persuadirlo…

No a él, a Jeb.

Ian tenia razón, si lograba convencer a Jeb de que Kyle nos pondría en peligro una vez más, de seguro no lo dejaría ir a otra expedición…

-Bueno y cuando crees que podamos salir nuevamente?

- yo diría- dijo mientras me tocaba la barbilla, levantándola levemente con su mano para que sus ojos se encontraran con los mios- que muy pronto…

- como lo sabes?- le pregunte acariciando una de sus mejillas

- las habitaciones estan casi, por no decir completamente secas, oí a Jeb decirle a Aaron que fuera colocando los colchones de nuevo en algunas de ellas.

- quiere decir que las lluvias están cesando!

-asi es- toco la punta de mi nariz como si hubiera descubierto un misterio casi indescifrable.- y sabes que más significa?

- que?

- que podremos volver a dormir tranquilos sin la necesidad de escuchar los ronquidos de Doc otra vez…

Se me escapo una risita casi tonta. Eso era lo único que detestaba de mi nuevo cuerpo, las reacciones físicas inesperadas.

Esa noche cuando ya era hora de acostarse, Ian no estaba cerca. Habia empezado a preocuparme.

-No te angusties Wanda- me dijo Jamie tratando de consolarme- seguro esta por ahí ayudándole a Jeb con los colchones.

-Si, debe ser eso- le dije mientras le corria el pelo de la frente- que tal tu nuevo cuarto?

- pues, ahora que soy grande…. Creo q me gusta dormir en un lugar donde se oigan ronquidos y no ruidos de bocas…

- a que te refieres?

- pues a que Mel y Jared se la pasan besándose, y no me dejaban dormir, hay gente que da besos en silencio, pero ellos parecen un grupo de trompetistas- Me heche a reir como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo, con razon esos dos habían decicido independizar al pobre Jamie…- no me parece gracioso- me dijo serio.

Pues si lo piensas, lo es un poco… trompetistas…..

No vuelvo a contarte nada

Lo siento- le di un toque en el brazo, el me miro y luego me dio un abrazo- no se va a repetir siempre y cuando no hagas analogías tan graciosas.

De acuerdo- giro para ver su esterilla en el suelo- creo que voy a dormir ya Wanda, mañana tengo lección con Sharon y ya sabes como se pone si me quedo dormido…

Buena idea. Que descances Jamie.

Descansa Wanda. Y no te preocupes, ya regresara

De acuerdo.

Jamie se acostó y en menos de nada sus pequeños ronquidos se unieron al resto en un casi perfecto tono nocturno. Me impresionaban mel y Jared, perecia que se estuvirean estrangulando el uno al otro mientras dormían, pero viéndolos bien tan solo estaban abrazados muy juntos, durmiendo como osos en invierno… no entiendo como lograban respirar…

No pude dormir.

"Ian" pensaba una y otr vez. Donde estaba? Por que tarda tanto?...

Corri en medio de la hierba verde y fresca. Mis pies descalsos podían sentir el rocio fresco de la mañana, me sentía libre. Detrás de mi oi pasos… era él, mi Ian, caminando hacia mi, con su amplia sonrisa, yo no aguante, corri hacia él y le abrace el cuello. El me levanto por la cintura y me dio un par de vueltas, mientras me decía "te amo, wanderer mia" . me bajo al pasto nueva mente, sus labios se acercaban a los mios, mucho más lento de lo normal, casi sentí su aliento dulce contra mi boca…

-Wanda? Despierta…- alguien me susurraba al oído- Wanda, me oyes? , vamos despierta, tengo que mostrarte algo

- Ian? Donde estabas?- no podía creer que por fin hubiera vuelto, le abrace tan duro que creo que gimio de dolor- por que no habias venido antes, donde estuviste?

Recuerdas que te dije que Jeb había autorizado poner los colchones de nuevo en las cuevas?

Estuviste ayudándole a colocarlos?

No, algo mejor… ven conmigo

A donde?

Sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron en los mios como si tratara de calmar mi ansiedad con su mirada. Funciono.

Ya lo veras- me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca y tomo de mi mano guiándome el camino…

Estábamos caminando justo por el oscuro pasillo de nuestra habitación, reconoci las puertas verde y roja de inmediato.

Que sucede? Ya podemos volver a nuestros cuartos?

Sh- me dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- los demás no, pero si tu me lo permites, quiero que veas NUESTRO cuarto…. Es una sorpresa.

No hable por un momento pero sonreí

Quieres que me vende los ojos?

No será necesario- el me los tapo con sus manos, mientras me guiaba adentro de NUESTRA habitación. Su cabeza se acerco detrás de la mia, justo en mi oído- manten los ojos cerrados, no los abras hasta que te lo pida.

Asentí con la cabeza. Oia ruidos, leves, cercanos…

-puedo abrirlos?

- no, todavía no. Espera…

Era ruido tras ruido, parecía nervioso…

Ya puedo abrirlos?

Esta bien…. Ahora

Por fin los abri. Nuestro cuarto estaba iluminado por las luces nocturnas que se filtraban en los agujeros del techo, nunca me parecieron tan hermosas como ahora, la primera vez que las vi fue cuando tome la decisión de sacar a la buscadora del cuerpo de lacye… baje la vista. Ian estaba arrodillado, justo frente a mi, con tres flores amarillas que mi cerebro reconocio como "girasoles". Aunque era la primera vez que las veía, me parecieron las más hermosas del mundo…

-Ian, que…?

-Wanda- me interrumpio-, se que somos de mundos diferentes, pero tu transformaste el mio por completo, cuando te conoci crei que solamente eras uno más de ellos, pero luego me di cuenta de que los verdaderos monstruos eramos nosotros, tu eres un ser especial Wanda, tan especial que de algún modo, que aun no comprendo, te llevaste no solo mi corazón, sino también mi ALMA, crei que no seria correspondido por alguien tan superior a mi en muchos aspectos, pero nos equilibramos yo te di mi alma, y tu decidiste darme tu corazón a cambio- se puso de pie y tomo mis manos para poner las flores en ellas. Yo estaba sin habla.- Wanda…

-si, Ian?- estaba nerviosa, las palabras que salieron de mi boca me costaron un gran esfuerzo y senti que se me había ido todo el aire de los pulmones…

- Se que es estos tiempos esto ya no importa, pero…- metio su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña caja roja aterciopelada.- se que tu no entenderías lo que te quiero decir en palabras terrestres, pero- abrió la caja lentamente- me dejarías amarte y me podrias amar, estar juntos en toda situación por el resto de nuestras vidas en este planeta?

La pequeña piedra azul que tenia ese anillo era idéntica al tono de sus ojos, mientras la observaba, los mios se llenaron de lágrimas. Quien diría que estos seres en un principio violentos y sanguinarios podrían llegar a tener sentimientos tan nobles y profundos igual que alguno de nosotros…

-Ian- le mire, su rostro expectante ansiaba mi respuesta, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a fluir por mis mejilas- , por supuesto que si, quiero estar contigo siempre, recuerdas lo que te dije cuando iba a liberar a Melanie? Eres mi compañero Ian O`shea, y siempre lo seras, eres el primero y el único al que he amado….

Las palabras fueron ahogadas por las lagrimas, mientras él MI IAN ponía el anillo en uno de mis dedos. El también había empezado a llorar.

-Te amo Wanda, mi Wanda siempre seras mia verdad?- me pregunto secando mis lagrimas con sus calidas manos.

-Si, siempre sere tu Wanda, y tu mi Ian…

Me beso.

Sus labios eran como un dulce elixir en una tarde calurosa. Mi cuerpo fue invadido por una euforia indescriptible que me obligaba a rodearlo con mis brazos. Él hizo lo mismo, volvi a sentir aquel calor helado que había sentido la primera vez que me beso. Cuando nuestros cuerpos tocaron el colchón del piso, sentimos que todo nos estorbaba, quisimos eliminar esas barreras que nos impedían estar cerca…

Al principio me pareció que la cueva estaba fría, pero nuestro propio calor se encargó de apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. La euforia, la emoción, el amor… todo combinado en una única y perfecta noche… la primera de muchas, cuantas noches más de felicidad incontrolable llegarían después de haber aceptado pasar el resto de mis días como humana con aquel hombre maravilloso al que amaba con toda mi ALMA!...

Nos cubrimos con la suave cobija que estaba doblada junto al colchón. Ahora se empezaba a sentir el frio.

-Ven, déjame abrazarte para que no te de más frio…

- no yo te abrazare para que tú no te enfríes…

Rio un poco, luego me beso en la frente.

-gracias, tu respuesta es el mejor regalo que me han podido haber hecho en la vida- me dijo al oído.

Yo simplemente no pude decir nada más, lo bese tiernamente en la boca y el me devolvió el beso. Lo abrace y puse mi cabeza contra su pecho, y el me acaricio el cabello, mientras yo caía en sueños arrullada por los latidos de su corazón…


End file.
